


Burning Passion

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark fic, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, bisexual female reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: We all know that Negan has many wives. And that is all fine and dandy. But what if one them was his own flesh and blood. One he can't seem to let go and be free. (Y/f/n) and Negan knew it was all wrong and disgusting....But oh so delicious! ;D





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a new avenue to explore my more darker whims. Read the tags closely. This isn't for the faintest of hearts. Please Beware!

Nobody knew what Negan was truly up to late at night now. Sneaking into his own daughters room the way he did. The way she'd launch her aching dripping cunt for her daddy. The way he couldn't stop defiling his own daughter. It made them both parts nervous and excited. Having to always sneak around and fuck into the other with nothing but lust. The very lewd sucking noises of there sexes colliding angrily.

"You love it when I fill this needy fuckhole with my spunk, sweetie?!" Roared Negan.

"Yes Daddy I love how only you make me feel like the dirty bitch I am!" sobbed (Y/f/n).

"Fucking damn right I do angeltits. Your never to leave me ever!" said Negan harshly.

He rammed her sweet spot over and over til she screaming her release on him. She got off of him and started to suck her daddy's cock. Loving the way it fit her mouth prefect.

"You love when your little girl sucks your fuckstick, Daddy?!" sneered (Y/f/n) smugly.

Negan grabbed her head and pelted his cock down her throat. Delighting in the dirty sounds came out. (Y/f/n) knew her daddy was close and hollowed her sucks. And felt his hot white milk spill down her battered throat. Negan always loved how she was so damn dirty for him. He wasn't ever going to let anybody else touch her. 

Negan knew not to mess with her enjoying his cum. Seeing her greedy eyes looking for more. And when she found it let out a delightful moan out. One that was strictly for him.

"Daddy I want more of that sweet treat. Need you to bury it deep in my filthy cunt. Never to leave and see me swell with your men." said (Y/f/n) to her Dad Negan harshly.

Negan picked her up and put her on all fours. Burying his head in her ass and ate her alive. Seeing her looking like a debauched show pony waiting to breed and used up. Lapping up her pink pearl and hearing her scream his name so all of the sanctuary heard whom was delivering such taboo pleasure upon her. Negan knew he needed more than her body. Knowing he had her full love and that was enough for him to have.

"Daddy you love how your slave tastes? The way it spills just for fucking you. You ate me so damn good. Tasting my want and need!" raged (Y/f/n).

"Your never ever to give this damn nobody but me. Your all mine to use!" said Negan.

He speared his tongue deep into her swollen core. Tasting her divine nectar she poured out of her tight hussy cunt. Seeing her writhing around and taking every form of delight. A delight that only he give his princess. Hearing the blood curdling scream as she came all over the place. Seeing her fall to her side and shaking from the utter pleasure of it all.

 


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When darkness and taboo collide into one! ;D

(Y/f/n) woke up in her bed in the room next to her dad Negan. He always made sure she came first. But she felt resentment towards the other wives. They never deserved her daddy one bit. They were always sneaking around being utter hussies. Making her even more madder at them. When she caught them she demanded things out of them asap.

"Hello Honey, Ready to go to Alexandria for your first run?" asked Negan giddily.

She was dressed in her (y/f/c) silk romper with her black converse all star shoes. Wearing her hair in semiformal bun with little wisps. Slinging her arm into father's arms and going to the truck. Simon was riding bitch in the back seat. Her daddy loves having his little girl in the front seat. And seeing her looking sexy as all fuck too to boot.

"Are we going to be nice to these sorry shits? Cause they caused us to lose good men!" snarked (Y/f/n).

"No we aren't, angeltits. They are going to be seeing our fucking badassery in action. You are sure blood thristy again!" said Negan smugly.

(Y/f/n) put her hand in her father's lap. Laying a kiss on his cheek. Negan knew to all that nobody would ever question his actions. Even if it were nasty beyond even words. But the world has gone to shit and morality was gone. So there sin was well worth it.

"Hey Simon, When are we going to have a poker night again?" asked (Y/f/n) to Simon.

"Well if things slow down this week. Then we can have one in a few days or so. And then we can have the kitchen throw snacks together for it!" said Simon happily.

She was bouncing in her seat with that knowledge. Negan knew that his daughter would win again. No matter what hand she played. She always won at poker games.

"Negan when we get there make sure that fucking twat Enid stays clear of me. Mouthing off to me the last time I was there. Like to get her on her knee's and show her Lil Bitch bat in her face!" said (Y/f/n) vehemently.

"I will make sure she doesn't try anything fuckery while here, angeltits!" said Negan.

They arrived up to the gate full of mirthfulness. The way fear was practically ebbing it's nasty head there way. (Y/f/n) found it comical that everybody feared the man who was providing safety and sources of goods. Well she was here to smooth over any fueds.

"(Y/f/n) when we get in here I want your attitude on high. Nobody that dare to mess with you. You will do it and maybe you will get a treat later on!" said Negan. 

She only nodded her head and they were ushered in. They all got out and they went about there business. Carl was the first one to (Y/f/n) and had flowers for her too.

"Well Carl, These are a really sweet thing of you. I like them very much. Didn't know they were any around." said (Y/f/n).

"There are plenty more in the woods nearby. I heard these were your favorite flowers. And I knew you'd love them!" said Carl sweetly.

Carl knew he was playing a dangerous game. By giving Negan's daughter a bunch of lilies. But he wanted her and nothing was going to stop him. Not even her dad ever. Negan was looking at Carl giving his daughter and wife her flowers. The way he was looking to eat her up. Made his blood boil with uncontrolled anger to sorry little shit now. 

"Negan leave the two of them alone. They deserve to be happy at a time like this. We may not like it very much. But happiness is happiness regardless where it comes from!" said Rick to Negan.

"Yeah well I can have my prefect daughter caught up in a boy like him." fumed Negan.

"Yeah well where are we to get in between them both?" asked Michonne to Negan.

(Y/f/n) was seen laughing and holding Carl's arm. It made a sick feeling crawl up his stomach. She was meant only for his needy cock and him. Nobody was good enough for his daughter except him. Rage was a feeling that could best describe him now too.

(Y/f/n) looked over to her dad and saw his fury. And realized that she could control his fury too. A little bit of sweet talk and sex was going to fix this. And maybe a couple days in a cell would fix this all. And she'd shower off and get back to work being his wife.

 

 


	3. Entitling Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Negan's little girl is alwayts fierce in loyalty. Negan will never hurt his darling angel. Games are being seriously played.

(Y/f/n) was strolling around Alexandria with her bat. Loving the way it was well balanced just for her. And how she modified it to resemble her dad's bat so well. Carl was by her side no matter what. He knew that he wanted what he technically couldn't have. She knew what Carl wanted and a sick delight he'd never get it. Her dad sure was going to have it all.

"Hey Twiddling twatbitch, Why are you in my walking space? Get lost, bimbo!" snarled (Y/f/n) to Enid.

"Your going to realize that your Daddy will be mine soon!" said Enid.

"Yeah the way he looks at you isn't always going to work in your favor!" said (Y/f/n).

"Look the both of you need to go other ways. Let's not make a fight!" said Carl to them both.

"Bitch is revving up for one and my bat is hungry for blood!" said (Y/f/n) to Carl.

"Enid just get lost and we can talk later on!" said Carl to Enid.

"Look Carl as mighty as that is...I can't let her get away with that shit!" said (Y/f/n) smugly.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean, tramp?" said Enid to her.

"It means your going to make out with me in front of my Daddy. And if he don't like it. I guess one of fine fuckers are going bye bye!" said (Y/f/n) to her.

She grabbed Enid's arm roughly and towed her to Negan. Negan saw the firy fury burning deep in her daughters eye's. Knowing what was going to go down right now.

"Tell Daddy what you want with him. And the way you spoke to me. The thing I plan to make you pay!" said (Y/f/n) to Negan.

"I was telling your bat shit crazy daughter I want you and I was walking in her space. I wasn't very nice in the way I said it either. I however have to make out with her and if you don't like it. Then she said one of us are going bye bye!" said Enid around a sob.

"Well what in the fuck are you waiting for....get damn to it NOW!" said Negan boldly so.

(Y/f/n) waited for Enid to make the first move. Enid locked her lips on (Y/f/n) in slow deep kiss. (Y/f/n) opened her mouth to Enid's teasing pokes of her tongue to her own. Enid gripped onto (Y/f/n)'s slim waist and held firm. While (Y/f/n) had tangled her fingers in Enid's hair. Both of them were getting hot and heavy in front of near everyone.

Carl couldn't keep his eyes off of the way (Y/f/n) looked so alluringly divine. Negan was at a lost on how his dick wanted to pummel his daughter all over again. Rick was not very happy about how Enid was forced into this and how hot this all really was now. Michonne however had for the first time wanted to be in the mix. Despite her being with Rick. Simon was enjoying the free make out in front of him too much to care.

"Now I think she has learned her lesson. Nobody I guess will lose there head's. However if I hear you talking shit about my Darling daughter again. I will enjoy watching her fuck your ass bloodily so. And the only name you know is her's!" said Negan to Enid madly.

Enid about took off in a run away with tears in her eyes. Knowing their mustn't be any bad talking (Y/f/n) ever again. Because she knew that was going to happen if she did.


	4. Opps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid is heard talking shit behind (Y/n)'s back. And low and behold she hears it full blast. Negan knows what happens next. And Enid will pay like Negan said so. 
> 
> WARNING: RAPE IN CHAPTER!

A full month has past by and all supply runs were handled much with diligence. Carl was sure stepping up his game with trying to have (Y/n). With the lingering touches and sweet talk to her. Most of them with sex jokes of what he'd like to do with her fully. Enid was steering clear of her. With having the threat of what would happen to her next time.

(Y/n) was walking by herself and heard what could be Enid's voice. The bitch was getting on her last nerve. She really wanted to show her whose boss to obey in full.

"That snarky whore of Negan's really grates on my nerves. The fuck does she think she is? I mean I get wanting Daddy's attention and all. But she is crazy!" said Enid.

"Enid she must have her reason's for why is she the way she is!" said Carl.

"I really don't give a fuck anymore. Like she needs to be taught a lesson!" said Enid.

"I don't think that is a good ideal!" said Carl to Enid.

She was wanting to laugh at the attitude that Enid was having. Made her wet to hear Enid she mad at her. And the strange fact she was going to try to hurt her, dumb bitch. Then if she wanted a fight then she was going to get it. It'd have to wait til the next run.

Negan saw the look of wanting to hurt somebody. And knew she was going to ask him to help. And just for his sweet little girl he'd do it. The ache to see her on him was hot.

"Daddy you know how a month ago that bitch was shit talking me? Well she was saying some shit. Now I guess we gotta make her pay. And pay she fucking must. Wanna help your whore daughter with this?" asked (Y/n) smugly.

Negan dragged her to his truck and she gave him some deep head. Sucking his huge fuckstick like a champ. Earning her throaty moans to erupt from the big bad monster. Making her aching wet slit to soak her bottoms. Til she felt his hot cum hit her throat.

"I will help you get that bitch. And then afterwards we are going to seriously fuck til the we are spent. I might even allow you to have her your fuckbitch!" said Negan mirthfully.

A few days had been spent forming the plan. They knew that it'd have to happen at Alexandria. To let anyone in hearing distance hear her getting punished. Negan would make it so that Enid was being seduced by him. And lead her to the empty house and bam (Y/n) would have her fun. And fun she was going to have with the dumb bitch too.

(Y/n) had her party tricks in her bag in the truck already. She was practically soaking wet with what was going to happen. Negan saw the evil lurking in his wife's posture too. It was one of the many reason's he was always in love with her. Because they are the same. In the fact they were both bad and embraced the evil that ran thick in them both.

They pulled up to Alexandria and she got out. Going to the empty house with a few saviours. They were getting thing's set up and ready. The saviours that helped enjoyed what was going to occur. (Y/n) had gotten into what she wanted to wear and the strap on. She heard her father heading up to her withe bitch who was always talking shit too.

"Well Enid I can't wait to eat your young tight cunt. See your cum drip from my face. Your such a wild fucking bitch!" said Negan.

Negan pushed her into the room and locked the door. So it was Enid, (Y/n) ,and Negan in the room now. Enid's lustful face was off now and replaced with raw fear and fury.

"I heard you shit talking me to Carl a week ago. And well I am glad my Daddy had to grace to strip you nude before coming up here. You gotta pay now!" said (Y/n).

She had knocked Enid out and got her into position. Cuffing and chaining her to the bed. Enid had a ball gag in her mouth to keep her quiet. She was coming to now and that made (Y/n) dizzy with excitement. Enid could be heard sobbing and muffled cries to be let go. 

(Y/n) had used the light coating of lube on Enid's asshole. Because the heavy would make it feel better. No she wanted to hurt her and badly. She got behind Enid and reared the strap on deep in the tight ring of muscles. Hearing the shrill scream erupt from her. Having to hold her down as (Y/n) took Enid hard and roughly in brutality now.

"Awe lookie at this poor pathetic slut. Don't think you'll ever talk shit again. Seeing as I am buried hilt deep in your wrecked ass. Your ass is mine now!" snarled (Y/n) hotly.

She slapped Enid's ass hard and fast. Earning her cries from Enid from below her. Seeing her strap on keep disappearing in the slut's ass. Hearing as her father was jerking off to Enid's pain and (Y/n)'s delight. 

"Guessing my father's words went on deaf ear's. You fucking bitch should've learned to keep your mouth quiet. We were giving you an out and spat it in our faces. No more!" roared (Y/n).

She saw blood forming on her strap on and seeing bruises form. The slap marks on Enid's ass was a nice addition too. (Y/n) flipped Enid on her back and rammed a dildo in Enid's furry bush. That'd have to go if this cunt was going to be her pretty bitch to go. Seeing blood on the dildo and she laughed hard. Realizing that this was Enid's first sexual experience. Enid had both of her hole's plugged up and being fully in use.

"I guess I just fucking took your virginity. That one will stick with me. My dirty whore now!" said (Y/n). 

She was at Enid for three more hours and left Enid like that sore, used ,and poassed out cold. Having made her cum and orgasm multiple times with her many toys. Sending in Arat to clean her up for travel to the sanctuary to be used just not by her but her friends.

Later on that night however she had her fun with her Daddy. They had fucked for day's on end. Seeing to it that Enid was getting the proper fucking punishment for her actions. They walked in to see Simon having plugged Enid to the brim with his cum now. (Y/n) walked in and took out the ball gag to see drool come leaking out from her.

"Do you think you need more punishment or would you rather have nice things?" asked (Y/n) to Enid.

"I don't want to hurt anymore by anyone. Will do what I have to obey you. You've shown me my true purpose in life!" said Enid.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Comment and Kudos! ;D


End file.
